The invention relates, generally, to ZIF connectors and more particularly to a ZIF connector providing wipe without the movement of the contacts.
Zero insertion force or ZIF connectors are well known in the art and come in a variety of configurations. These types of connectors are being used in increasing numbers due to more and more complex circuitry and an increased need for reliability in adverse environments such as dust. Coincident with the increasing complexity of circuitry is the aspect of miniaturization which attempts to make connectors and therefore contacts smaller and smaller. This therefore makes the problem of good electrical contact very difficult. Accordingly, the present ZIF-type connectors attempt to accomplish wipe by the contacts upon their mating to conductive strips or traces on the daughter board. This has a tendency to produce relatively complex contact structures and camming mechanisms for moving contacts. Examples of ZIF or low insertion force connectors may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,303,294 "Compound Spring Contact" issued Dec. 1, 1981 to Hamsher, Jr. et al; 4,189,200 "Sequentially Actuated Zero Insertion Force Printed Circuit Board Connector" issued Feb. 19, 1980 to Yeager et al; and 3,899,234 "Low Insertion Force Cam Actuated Printed Circuit Board Connector" issued Aug. 12, 1975 to Yeager et al.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a low or zero insertion force connector which ensures contact wipe without increasing the complexity of contact structures, which presents a very short electrical length, which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and assemble, and which is usable with a large variety of low and zero insertion force connectors. Such a scheme is taught by the present invention.
Accordingly, it is desirable and is an object of the present invention to have a zero or low insertion force connector having wipe which is comprised of a first substrate having conductive traces thereon, a connector housing, electrical contacts disposed in the connector housing and in engagement with the conductive traces contained on the first substrate, an actuator disposed in the connector housing and a wiping cam disposed in the connector housing and cooperable with said actuator, characterized in that movement of the actuator causes the wiping cam to come into engagement with the first substrate, thereby urging the first substrate so as to cause a wiping action between the conductive traces and the electrical contacts.